Chizuru Yukimura
Chizuru Anne Yukimura is a main protagonist and is a "true medium", a genuine medium who is able to communicate with the dead and is the primary love interest of Hijikata Toshizo; she owns an antique store called Revival Antiques with her two best friends Senhime Sato and Kosuzu Takahashi as her business partners. History Chizuru was born on October 31st, 1987 in San Francisco, California at Saint Francis Memorial to Kodo and Samantha Yukimura and lived a relatively normal life up to that point, being raised in an upper-class lifestyle, but she began sensing the presences of spirits at the age of six and her father tried to repress this ability (though it was for his fear of what might become of Chizuru's mental state when she got older) much to the anger of her mother, causing many arguments between the two; her mother gave birth to her sister Madeline Ai Yukimura when Chizuru was ten, the young child immediately fell in love with her sister and became very doting and protective of her. She began hearing spirits when she turned thirteen, which kept her up at night and caused her to break down, she was alienated by her classmates because of her ability and was considered an outcast; she found solance in her relationship with her father and was "a proud daddy's girl" at the time. When she entered her senior year of high school, while her mother was still pregnant with Lillian, her father took off without leaving so much as a note or a reason which shattered her adoration towards him permanently; she became a second mother to a eight-year old Madeline who had only just begun communicating with the spirit world and her newborn sister Lillian Saya Yukimura, her mother worked longer hours to support her family because of them no longer being "a two-paycheck family"; things became harder when Madeline gained the ability to hear ghosts as she was given the extra ability to sense their emotions, she found it harder to manage her gifts than her sister did and ended up being sent home often due to her "emotional outbursts" in class and Chizuru had gained the ability to fully see ghosts three years earlier which made it harder for Chizuru to ignore them, as well as the added ability to see a spirit's death and past whenever she touched something that belonged to them, affecting her on a deep emotional level; Chizuru had been studying medicine but, due to an incident, ended up dropping out at twenty-one and began assisting her mother with the lost souls who needed to move on instead. Their mother was eventually brutally murdered by a man involved with the murderer/kidnapper of a little boy who Samantha had put away; fearing for the safety of her and her sisters as well as wanting to get away Chizuru moved her and her sisters to Whisper Falls where Chizuru had bought an antique shop with some old friends from university shortly after her mother's funeral. Appearance Chizuru is described as a very attractive young woman with chestnut hair that reaches her back, warm cinnamon eyes and is 5'3 with slim curves; she opts to dress casually in dresses, long-sleeved and short-sleeved shirts, tank tops, jackets, sweaters, jeans, skirts, heels, wedges, sandals and boots and wears her hair in ponytails, buns, braids, pigtails or wears it loose with a variety of accessories. Personality Chizuru is a tough woman by nature and is not easily intimidated or frightened unless under extreme circumstances; she has a serious persona due to her having to act like a mother to her sisters and tends to hide her emotions from everyone, even her sisters. Chizuru is very sensitive and is very empathetic towards spirits and their loved ones, she is also kind-hearted and is very gentle with children and teens; she can be emotional at times, such as when someone brings up her mother's murder, mentions her father, or when she is forced to witness a spirit's brutal death or tragic parts of their past, when this happens she is often left with a fragile mind and is vulnerable. Chizuru is very stubborn at times, refusing to back down until she finds justice for spirits and their families; she is often reckless, rushing into dangerous situations without any regard for her own safety, something that infuriates Hijikata constantly, she is fiercely protective of the people she loves, especially her sisters, and will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Chizuru, despite her hard exterior, has a good sense of humor and is very sarcastic at times; she is also intelligent, having had the top grades of her class and was valedictorian in high school, she is very religious, having been raised in both Catholicism and Shintoism and has a very strong and unwavering faith in both religions, often going to church on Sunday; however she does not believe in redemption, something that stems from her bitterness towards her father and her inability to forgive him for abandoning her. Abilities/Skills Abilities *'Mediumship: '''Chizuru possesses the abiltiy to see spirits, the souls who are unable cross over into heaven; she will sometimes be assisted by a "spirit guide", who is usually a young child, and is also able to channel a spirit in order for them to possess her body and give vital information. *'Clairvoyance: 'Chizuru has the ability to see a spirit's memory and/or death through visions and dreams; she can also force a vision, but needs to have something of the spirit with her. Skills *'Medicine: 'Chizuru was a medical student for four years before she dropped out, as a result she has aquired a lot of medical knowledge and is capable of basic first aid as well as fixing broken bones. *'Antiquity Knowledge: 'As a antiques dealer Chizuru has a lot of knowledge on antiques and is able to recongnize what era they came from, who their previous owners might've been and extra facts about the antique. *'Occult Knowledge: 'Due to her abilities, Chizuru has extensive knowledge of the occult; she knows a lot about urban myths, spirits, witches and demons among other things. *'Latin Fluency : '''Chizuru is capable of understanding Latin, being able to speak the language, write in it and read it. Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Medium